Malicia en el Mundo Cool
by Nocheosfera
Summary: Mello tuvo la desdicha de ser subestimado, pero la suerte de estar consciente de ello. A estas alturas, prefiere ahorrarse los comentarios, pues la última vez fue a parar en un psiquiátrico infantil por su pésima visión de la vida. Él lo sabe, lo siente; lo ocurrido no fue sólo culpa suya. Nadie le advirtió que crecer era mucho más complejo que leer un libro de cívica y ética. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Malicia en el Mundo Cool_

**¿Dónde está mi mente?**

Mis uñas por fin están largas, más el meñique derecho. Me gustan mucho mis uñas porque me divierto quitándoles la tierra hasta dejarlas lo más cercano al blanco. Realmente me pone bien cuando me aburro.

Hice un gran esfuerzo para tenerlas como las veo ahora, mientras mis pulgares tocan la pantalla y el «tic» suena.

Bien sabido tengo que me debo andar con cuidado por las calles transitadas de mi vecindad, no deben pescarme con el celular en manos o podría despedirme de manera cruda. En todo caso, el tiempo me ha vuelto experto en no tropezar e "ignorar" mí alrededor con dos simples cables que por momentos me dan dolor de oídos, y no es juego, parece que tengo aire en el cerebro.

Muchas veces pienso que toda esa gente podría matarme más que un fantasma. Quiero decir, cualquiera de los uniformados podría apuñalarme, cualquiera podría arrebatarme mi (bueno, es costumbre leer este tipo de comentarios en sitios para adolescentes. Debo acoplarme un poco sino quiero sentirme fuera de lugar. Las etiquetas me dan paz interior) miserable vida y algunas cosas valiosas que igualmente diré que son mierda.

Le tengo miedo a la vida más que nada porque es lo único que conozco y lo único que puede darle fin a este mundo tan maravilloso con sexo y drogas. Sin vida no soy nada, nadie, nadie.

¿La muerte? ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme ahora? Vida es lo que todos quieren y no cuesta nada tener, sólo es necesario plantar una semilla. Muerte es la perra que te obliga a renunciar a todo aquello que conseguiste en vida; la hija puta cobra los impuestos más caros que te puedas imaginar.

Igualmente la gente puede pensar lo que quiera, es muy triste, demasiado triste sabiendo que mi mente está en coordinación con el mundo. A veces con toda la mente abierta llego a tener pensamientos destructivos y hasta «controlatarios», ¿porque así se dice, no?

Ahora mismo en mi mente entran una y otra vez pensamientos o imágenes desagradables. Siento que no puedo detener estos pensamientos o imágenes, aunque sí lo deseo. Y por lo habitual se me hace casi imposible dejar de hacer cosas una y otra vez, como ejemplo podría poner la ansiedad de las uñas, pero eso la mayoría de gente lo tiene. Me decido por contar cosas, coleccionar objetos inútiles, repetir la misma acción hasta que me parezca que está "bien hecha" o tronar los huesos de mis rodillas y extremidades sin parar.

Me preocupo mucho sobre cosas terribles que pudieran pasar si no tengo cuidado y siento impulsos involuntarios de hacer daño físico a alguien, aun cuando sé que nunca lo haría. Ironía.

Tampoco es que esté loco, supongo que es normal en algunos casos.

Ahora me doy el gusto de declarar que cuento esto porque no tengo un punto fijo o un ensayo de lo que voy a escribir para el gusto de otras gentes. Me nace contarles esto, pero el problema es que no sé a quiénes me refiero exactamente. Suelo divagar mucho en mis recesos, y escribo lo que sea como ahora.

—¡Mihael, despierta!

Un grito, y varios sustos de gente que andaba cerca en el momento en que mis rodillas flaquearon y caí de lleno en el concreto, junto a la escalera para la segunda planta de terceros.

Si supiese qué pasó después, o lo que mi mente estaba haciendo mientras yo quedaba inerte con los pies en el aire y la cabeza en el suelo, junto a muchas personas reunidas a mí alrededor que hacían del caso un espectáculo. Probablemente Matt es una de ellas, pero qué más da, no tenía fuerza suficiente para reclamar algo o espantar a toda la bola de imbéciles de un grito, aunque siga estando en mi imaginación y no haga nada, nunca.

Eso, un pequeño pez nadando en el Caribe con una avalancha de tiburones hambrientos.

Despierta.

—Es que me llamaron de la escuela diciéndome que el niño se estaba desmayando incluso mientras caminaba.

"Me desmayé, querrás decir" pensé.

Mamá hablaba por el teléfono con el psiquiatra en voz muy débil, mientras se rascaba impaciente la pantorrilla derecha con la planta del pie izquierdo. Cuando abrí los ojos allí estaba, sentado en el sillón de casa con los párpados semi abiertos, observando como ella iba de aquí para allá cual león enjaulado a punto de desfallecer. Me encontraba demasiado agotado para mover un músculo, y me limité a escuchar solamente—, ¿no será que debe disminuir la dosis?

—Dosis… —murmuré.

Me pregunté si aquellas pastillas eran de las drogas que aparecían en las películas cuando la gente quería suicidarse, y me quedé viendo las cajas azul con verde y naranja con verde al borde de la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

**_Sertralina_**, media tableta. **_Risperidona_**, media tableta.

—Sí, porque la verdad me lo ha tenido durmiendo todo el día —comentó—. Sí, sí, un cuarto. Muchas gracias doctor —y colgó, volviéndose a mí.

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunté de inmediato.

Me miró y negó con la cabeza, mientras caminaba a paso lento hasta el sillón donde yo estaba.

—Que ya no va ser media tableta, sino un cuarto —explicó, sentándose a mi lado y con la mano en la frente, mirándome. Yo asentí sin más, aún con los párpados entrecerrados—. Deberías seguir durmiendo.

—No —contesté, negando con la cabeza—. Estoy fastidiado de dormir todo el día.

De pronto un sonido estruendoso me hizo girar la cabeza hacia ella, pues no comprendía la razón de su risa que casi rompe las ventanas de la casa y probablemente de los vecinos.

—Ojalá dijeras eso todos los días y te pusieras a trabajar —dijo.

—Ah.

Asintió, todavía sonriendo por lo que sea que le haya parecido gracioso.

**Quédate conmigo **

Cuando se levantó, no sin antes volver a decir que descansara, estiré la mano como pude a los papeles aplastados por el peso del control remoto para que no salieran volando por aire del ventilador. Revisé atentamente cada uno de los papeles,

—Receta, acta de nacimiento, justificación… —leí—. Ah, petición.

"**SEG**  
Secretaría de Educación  
Comprometidos con tú bienestar  
2012 – 2018

**Dirección de**  
** Educación Secundaria**

ASUNTO: **SOLICITUD**  
OFICIO: **S/N 2014 – 2015**

*** *******, ********** a 22 de Octubre de 2014

**Dr. Primo Adam Allan**  
**Director del Hospital Psiquiátrico**  
***** *******, ************

Por este medio la Dirección de esta escuela se dirige ante esa dependencia dignamente preside para solicitarles la valoración del alumno:

● MIHAEL KEEHL (BAJA AUTOESTIMA Y DEPRESIÓN).

Seguidamente canalizarlo con el personal correspondiente a la ayuda que él necesite. Agradezco de antemano el apoyo que nos pueda brindar, sin otro particular aprovecho la ocasión para mandarles un cordial saludo. 

**Atentamente**

(Firma del sujeto)

**PROFR. SMITH A. JAMES HARRYS**  
** DIRECTOR DE LA ESCUELA"**

Baja autoestima y depresión. Todo ese lío era eso en cuestión, dos simples palabras.

—Probablemente un teletubie y un emo me parieron.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note, ni Mello y Matt me pertenecen. Tampoco las canciones (sólo se hace mención de los títulos) me pertenecen, estas últimas sólo son para ambientar la historia si lo deseas.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**198**

** Here He Comes Now**

Después de una ardua labor, la cama luce espléndida, sin embargo solo está en mi mente. No es muy complicado entender a lo que me refiero, basta con ser esa persona incógnita entre la multitud que entre momentos llega a provocar algún choque en el tiempo con su respiración pausada, como el aleteo de una mariposa no tan bella; aquellas feas y grandes de negras alas(o café oscuro, chirmolas) que aparecen cuando la tierra se pone húmeda y el cielo se viste de gris.

Mi mirada se asemeja a la de un viejo colérico, mis manos blancas y en algunas ocasiones del día pálidas se dedican a doblar sus dedos, y mis oídos son a su vez extasiados con el sonar de los huesos quebrados como la corteza de un buen pan.

—Mihael, Mail, su tarea.

—Ya voy maestra —contesta mi acompañante.

Yo siquiera me inmuto, no sirve de nada. Y debo aprender que así será en el bachiller dentro de poco, nadie va andarse preocupando por mi o si de entrego la tarea. Todos en este salón estan acostumbrados a eso, a tener a los sujetos detrás de nosotros con las hojas de reportes en la mano y el prefecto buscando a los que decidieron escaparse de clase y van vagando por la escuela.

La cuarto fila de cuatro sillas suele ser la última o la penúltima, depende si las sillas están pedazo de mierda o si los jovencitos de al lado de nosotros, a la izquierda pegado a la pared, forman su grupito de más de seis.

Si hay algo que disfruto más es estar aquí con toda la gente maravillosa que se encuentra, más sus mierdecillas que dejan regadas por facebook o sus estupideces para nada disimuladas. Es curioso su comportamiento, son bastante predecibles que a veces aburre cuchichear de ellos. Supongo que es porque veo muchas películas, leo algunos libros o inconscientemente (a veces no) le presto demasiada atención a mi entorno. Tanto que me gusta tener un auricular puesto y el otro no.

No sé cómo describir a mis maestros, pienso que si lo hago quedarán como los típicos pendejos en contra de la buena vida que impiden experimentar grandes aventuras a los protagonistas de novelas adolescentes como por ejemplo, interrumpir un examen porque Narnia los necesita. No soy relevante en este mundo, aún no pasa nada mágico en mi vida como para contar una historia meramente buena, pero confío en que habrá gente que entienda qué es ser ordinario y no jactarse de ello. Podemos imaginar muchísimas cosas, pero básicamente estaría aplicando "La vida es eso que pasa mientras piensas en otros planes". No lo sé.

Ahora mientras los demás hacen su tarea o fingen hacerla, Matt demuestra sus habilidades plásticas y visuales dibujando un perro y un gato en cópula con un marcador negro en mi libreta.

—Me gusta más el gato —le digo.

—Eres el gato —asiente con la cabeza—. Es negro, te gustan.

—Negro como mi alma —Tomo el plumón y continúo su trabajo en su antebrazo, escribiendo una «M» mayúscula—. Tú eres el perro, son pendejos y huelen traseros.

—El tuyo y el de tu madre.

—También.

Me pregunto si tendría que poner algo así como «respondí con una sonrisa torcida» o cosas por el estilo, porque más o menos eso hice. Aunque me parece que sería agotador poner todas las _pinches_ acciones que realizo a cada segundo, digo, ¿realmente es relevante poner que me sonreí por la estupidez de Matt y la mía? ¿Por qué entonces, no podría poner que estoy respirando como todo el tiempo? ¿Sería tedioso porque no es algo tan fantástico como sacar telarañas de las muñecas? ¿O simplemente la puta pregunta se responde con lo primero escrito y cito «sería agotador poner todas las pinches acciones que realizo a cada segundo»? Supongo que hay acciones que valdrían la pena poner, como cagar.

Matt todavía sigue llenando la hoja de arte (ya, como esta acción tan relevante. Claro que sí) y yo no hago nada más que mirar al pizarrón y a la maestra, para tener tiempo de jalarle la libreta a Matt y hacer como que también hago algo, mas no la tarea.

Y ahora es cuando me pregunto, ¿qué haré a la hora de presentar el examen de admisión a la preparatoria?

—Oye Mello…

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé.

Faltan exactamente 22 días y 15 horas para esa _vaina, _no me preocupa más de lo normal, sólo que estaría más tranquilo si al menos tuviera las otras dos opciones de escuelas por si no llegase a entrar a mi opción número uno. Sólo puse una porque no me fijé en dónde estaba lo de las otras dos, con trabajo entré a la página de internet para inscribirse, pues la "directa" estaba saturada y no podía entrar, me tiraba a un aviso que tampoco leí. Tardé una hora haciendo click, y me llevó la puta madre que salí de ahí y me puse a buscar otro sitio para inscripciones.

También mis padres me llevaron a la puta madre (me causa mucha gracia esa expresión) porque si yo no sabía mucho de esas cosas, ellos menos. Cada que pedía ayuda me reventaban con «busca ahí, busca en _gogle_ a ver cómo» «pues pregúntale a tu amigo, pregúntale a Matt si ya entró y cómo lo hizo». Matt me tenía hasta la coronilla.

En fin, que encontré otro sitio, y para terminar tuve que grabar un video explicando como lo había hecho para el pendejo de mi amigo, quien se lo envió a otras muchas personas sin enterarme yo.

Sin enterarme de nada nunca.

Estamos nerviosos, ambos. La secundaria realmente ha sido una experiencia que si bien fue fuera de serie, no volvería a pasar por ningún motivo. Jamás. De todas maneras, creo que voy a extrañarla, porque descubrí muchas cosas que me suben la cólera o el sentimiento de estar siendo participe de alguna película de aventura. Son muchas las contradicciones que tengo en el momento que me pongo a analizar todo. No estoy seguro si hay algo que volvería a vivir, pero creo que sería el momento en que entendimos que ya no éramos "niños" (los maestros también se encargaban de recordarlo a cada instante en el primer grado), y la confianza con la que entramos para hacer amigos se desvaneció con la rapidez de un tornado devastando todo a su paso. Con la facilidad con la que nos hicimos amigos, nos disolvimos en un profundo mar de dramas y discordias.

Y empezaron con sus vergas de ánime/animé cuando en un principio yo era aquel idiota deforme que venía a contar lo genial que fue ver esto, que fue ver aquello. Agh, un asco. Eran otakus, y yo era un perdedor.

Luego le siguieron los libros, me acuerdo cuando yo empecé con los libros, pero fue hace mucho, antes que se pusieran de moda. En sexto de primaria encontré un libro azul con un sujeto mirando a la luna en la estantería a la que llamaban Biblioteca Personal, "Los cuentos de Bécquer". Sentí una tremenda atracción hacia ese libro, así que lo tomé, y a la hora del descanso de ese mismo día empecé a leerlo, cuando llegó el fin de las horas escolares, me acerqué a la maestra y le pregunté que si para llevarme el libro tenía que poner como en las películas mi nombre y dirección. Todavía era inocente en lo que cabe. Le causó tanta gracia como a mí de recordarlo, y me indicó que sólo era necesario mi nombre, grado y grupo. La Biblioteca Personal se llamaba así porque era del salón y de los alumnos del mismo. Pendejadas.

Volviendo al presente, me gusta el olor a las páginas de libros. Tengo muchos libros almacenados de los cuales la mayoría no he leído. Disfruto mucho los libros con contenido¹, gracias a ello he desarrollado una fobia grandísima a los desastres naturales, y una todavía peor al universo, es decir, a los que hay allá afuera, a miles de kilómetros de la tierra o del sistema solar.

Pero lo realmente malo, lo realmente malo en la historia es cuando te fijas en cómo van las cosas, cómo funcionan, ¿entiendes? Pues yo tenía a Matt, y Matt me tenía a mí. Pero también Matt tenía a sus amigos, y sus amigos lo tenían a él, y cuando ellos los tenían a él, yo no tenía a nadie.

Tampoco es para decir que odiaba a todos… aunque reconozco que lo he sentido una que otra. Me llevaba con todos, eran mis compañeros, me trataban bien, sea por compromiso o no, lo hacían; sin embargo, para ellos nunca existí en los planes escolares, ni en los trabajos en equipo, ni para las fiestas que ahora se daban a montones ya que era tiempo en que casi todos cumplían quince años. Estaba allí como una partícula de polvo, flotando hasta quedarme varado en alguna superficie.

Sólo pido que no se olvide de mí.

—Matt —lo llamo.

—¿Qué?

Hago una pausa larga. Quería decirle lo que estaba pensando.

—Mierda —solté un gruñido—. Se me olvidó lo que quería decirte.

**+24**

Después de haber faltado jueves y viernes al instituto, hice mi gloriosa entrada el lunes -que no tuvo nada de glorioso-, y el martes…

El martes (en unos momentos será miércoles), cuando desperté, lo hice después de veinte minutos de batallar conmigo mismo, con una carga doble en los hombros a diferencia de otros días que no duermo bien, porque esta vez me dormí temprano.

Llegué al colegio técnicamente como un zombie, la primera hora (música) fue un reto; hice un esfuerzo imaginario por mantener mis párpados arriba, a pesar del ardor que mis ojos tenían.

La segunda hora, que era inglés, caí dormido, no sin antes enterarme gracias a Madre que el sueño incontrolable era producto de las pastillas que me recetaron por el neurólogo.

Toda la hora estuve durmiendo, y cuando terminó, el profesor de historia (de la tercera hora) seguía ausente, por lo que tuvimos hora libre, y mágicamente el sueño se había esfumado. Estaba apurado terminando la tarea de química (que de todos modos no terminé).

El problema del sueño regresó a la cuarta hora que era taller. Me sentía extremadamente cansado, demasiado. La visión era borrosa, y mis extremidades curiosamente no estaban pesadas, sino que al contrario, desde esa perspectiva medio drogada, parecían plumas livianas.

La maestra quien notó que empezaba a cabecear y había leído la receta de los medicamentos (esa era la justificación), hizo que me llevaran con la trabajadora social.

—¿Te llevaron ahí? —preguntó Cindy (el nombre de la trabajadora social). Asentí moviendo afirmativamente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no me habías traído la receta? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono que pude identificar como disgusto o reclamo, aunque su expresión era juguetona. Me le quedé viendo por varios segundos, preguntándome ahora yo si era necesario que contestase de la misma forma, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Yo sólo quería dormir e irme de una vez por todas si por eso me habían llevado con ella y pedido el celular de mis progenitores.

La verdad era que el lunes sí había ido a entregarle la hoja, pero en cuanto llegué noté la puerta cerrada con una cartulina rosa y un aviso en ella: "La trabajadora social se encuentra incapacitada por estos momentos."

—No lo sé —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Ya de ahí, la conversación tomó otro rumbo acerca de cuál eran los medicamentos que me dieron y la cantidad que debía tomar. Cuando terminó su interrogatorio, se levantó y salió del pequeño cuarto con el móvil en la mano. Era un nokia touche blanco y pequeño, algo grueso y con una franja azul por los costados. Desde el primer año que he estado ahí y la vi, ha traído ese teléfono. Yo tuve uno igual.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —escuché.

Moví la cabeza hacia dónde provenía la voz con extrema lentitud. Era una muchacha morena y bastante delgada, y por el color azul rey de la falda, supe que era del segundo grado.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió, mirándome con curiosidad. En ese instante, mi cerebro hizo _click _al darme cuenta que se refería a mí. Estaba más que nada, impresionado, porque nadie se había atrevido a hablarme en todo este tiempo, y de imprevisto, aparece una chica dispuesta a iniciar por sí misma una conversación conmigo.

—Mihael —respondí después de tanto rato.

—Tienes un nombre muy bonito —declaró de inmediato, aun mirándome fijamente.

Me sentía completamente confundido de su actitud, sin restarle esa impresión que me viene acompañando desde el inicio de la plática. No sabía qué es lo que debía responder. Entonces, me vino que yo todavía no sabía su nombre.

—¿Cómo te llamas tú? —le pregunté un poco más abierto.

En ese momento unos brazos me rodearon con suavidad, obligándome a voltear.

—¿Estas bien? —Padre y Cindy habían entrado al mismo tiempo al pequeño cuarto, discutiendo sobre que de la dosis de medicamento que me habían dado era incorrecta.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No tengo nada, sólo mucho sueño. Estoy bien.

—¿No te sientes mal?

Suspiré pesadamente, conteniendo las ganas de mal contestarle. Sabía a lo que iba con "¿no te sientes mal?", y me pareció bastante estúpido el hecho de que considerara que iba a estar llorando y casi delirando de depresión como otras veces, puesto que se supone que cuando llaman a los padres les dicen el porqué de la situación, ¿no por eso me hicieron el interrogatorio del comienzo?

Odio repetir las cosas, y estaba cansado de tantas preguntas. Sólo quería dormir, joder.

—Te juro que estoy bien, sólo tengo sueño. No me siento triste ni nada, sólo quiero dormir.

Supongo que quedó satisfecho con mi respuesta, por lo que desvío su atención de mi para con Cindy.

Regresé la mirada a la chica morena, que observaba con extrañeza la escena.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —retomé nuestra conversación.

Ella se volvió y me regresó la mirada, bastante animada. En algún momento pensé que había encontrado una nueva amistad.

—Muchas gracias —se despidió Padre de la trabajadora social con un gesto de la mano, antes de agarrarme por el hombro y empujarme levemente a la salida, mientras veía que los labios de la muchacha se movían, respondiendo a mi pregunta. No logré escuchar cuál era su nombre. Tampoco le quité los ojos de encima hasta que salí completamente, con la tan conocida sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Ni siquiera pude despedirme Matt, y sólo por él, no quería irme de allí.

El resto del día lo único que hice fue dormir.

¹Casi me olvidaba, para mí, los libros con contenido son aquellos que dejan información valiosa o de interés; tales son los libros de matemáticas, historia, ciencias, enfermedades, etc.

* * *

La cuenta de días comienza desde el 22 de Octubre de 2014, el número de días que no tenga signo se representa como el presente de Mello, acompañado de un "+" son eventos que transcurrieron entre la fecha de inicio y el presente; y con un signo "-", se cuenta desde la fecha de inicio para atrás, retrocede.

Algunos títulos han sido ligeramente editados.

Canción:

Nirvana - Here She Comes Now.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note no me pertenece.

* * *

**+28**

_«Leer mis propias palabras me avergonzó por completo. O sea, qué pendejo. Debía ser el perdedor más grande del mundo escribiendo del pelo y cosas sobre mi cuerpo. Con razón paré de escribir un diario. Era como mantener un registro de mi propia estupidez. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¿Por qué querría recordarme a mí mismo lo imbécil que era?»_

Fingir que me siento bien es de mis mayores hobbies, mi única compañía también se está pudriendo. Lo sé. Lo sé y me arrepiento porque mi única intención es podernos integrar en el pequeño mundo adolescente que nos rodea. No quiero aislarlo de la gente como me ha pasado a mí, sólo quiero estar bien sin necesidad de seguir perjudicando a otros, y si es posible, sin hacerme daño a mí.

Es cruel darme cuenta que para ellos, soy como la luz para las cucarachas. Significo un mal tan terrible que al mirarme quedan petrificados.

Estoy seguro que la soledad no es igual de agradable cuando realmente estás solo. Eso de estar solo, es una mentira. Tienes a miles de personas haciendo de su vida un libro de trescientos cincuenta pesos que valdrá la pena sólo si estás muy desesperado. No estoy solo físicamente, claro. Puedo con ello cuando hay gente, pero sin ella, soy un desastre. Un desastre que me censuro cuando ocurre alguna pendejada relacionada a Matt. Tengo que ser precavido.

Pero incluso, la soledad puede llegar a ser una buena terapia con uno mismo. Al igual que una buena compañía.

Y yo sé que Nate también lo siente, lo piensa muy en el fondo, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que también con él las he visto demasiado negras, creo que podría charlar y hacer de cuenta que no somos tan diferentes.

Desde que conozco a Nate, su actitud había sido la misma hasta éste año, cuando comenzó a adentrarse en trabajos de equipo y charlas amistosas en círculos de siete. Desde ese punto pude entablar más de dos sílabas en nuestras pláticas. Yo siempre intenté hablar con él por todos los medios posibles, hasta el punto de convertir una meta el lograr que dijera un simple "hola" y poco más.

Tampoco es que fuera como la escandalosa de Linda. Lo hacía por diversión propia y para molestarlo, aunque sabía que a él también le gustaba ese juego.

Hoy al llegar al colegio me topé con la imagen de los cuatro mejores amigos -antes cinco…- sentados donde mi silla al lado de Matt. Al momento de pisar el salón, se esparcieron como pelusas en el aire o algún tipo de gato que ha visto un perro. Y no estoy exagerando, fue tal y como les narro. Ni siquiera hubo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo tan obvio, por mantener la compostura o al menos saludar y después retirarse.

Soy tan masoquista que, aun viendo todo eso, quería rectificar que yo era la causa de su repentina huida, ya siendo consciente de la respuesta.

Dejé mis cosas en mi lugar y volví a salir del salón para quedarme en el balcón. Supongo que lo que pasó es bastante obvio.

Fingí estar tranquilo, mirando el paisaje de nubes grises. El tiempo de frío ya había llegado.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Mello?—no tuve que voltear para saber que era Nate. A pesar que no hablaba mucho, el tono de su voz que ponía en contadas ocasiones -que cada vez van siendo más- era inconfundible. Era extraño que él misma me hablará, pero tampoco imposible, puesto que ya se había dado la ocasión.

Para mis adentros -literalmente- mi estómago daba vueltas. Me imaginé un barco adentrado en un enfurecido océano, con enormes olas chocando contra la proa y haciéndome vibrar con su espuma. Traté por todos los medios mentales de no voltear a las ventanas de mi salón, y todavía escuchando las voces cantarinas de sus risas, apuñalarme con los rostros alegres de todos.

Era cuestión de uno.

En fin.

—Pues…—me volví a Near con una pequeña sonrisa desganada. Las palabras salían arrastrándose por los suelos— La verdad, no lo sé. Están en mi lugar y no quiero interrumpirlos—señalé con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia el Grupo de los cuatro amigos—, que sólo al mirarme huyen de mi como si fuera el Ébola. Si te fijas ahora, han vuelto a formar su grupito.

Él mantenía recargados los brazos sobre el balcón pintado de amarillo chillón, sacando un poco las caderas hacia adelante y mirando aireadamente donde le dije. Me fijé en su sudadera; ancha y de cremallera, con bolsas para las manos y una gorra bastante grande. Su color es gris claro con puntos más oscuros. Me gusta.

No permanecí mucho tiempo contemplándolo tampoco. Volví al paisaje frío con un nuevo detalle. Niñas acostadas en las mesas de piedra de plano, y sus piernas juntas dibujando una línea recta camino hacia lo que esconden bajo la falda roja demasiado corta.

Near dio media vuelta en su lugar dos veces, antes de detenerse frente a la plaza principal y colocar el gorro de su sudadera en la cabeza.

— Ya lo sé—espetó entonces, torciendo la boca en una media sonrisa— Lo mismo me está pasando a mí.

286

Me siento estresado. Es difícil de explicarlo, pero ahora mismo deseo estar solo. Que por algún medio mágico Madre, Tía y Ella se vayan y quede completamente solo para, cuando me entrara un errático pensamiento, pudiera gritar o llorar. Depende de lo que pensara.

Tuve que subirle el volumen a la música. Ella prendió la televisión en el otro cuarto, y me caga. Me caga el ruido ahora. Antes no había ruido, no mucho. Pero ahora el ruido es insoportablemente fastidioso y quiero que solo se callen. No pueden hacer silencio.

Como mi madre. Ahora.

—¿Qué? ¿Vengo a fastidiarte? —dijo ella cuando entró al cuarto y me vio teclear el teléfono. Supuse que sabía que estaba escribiendo.

—Sí —contesté—. Estoy escribiendo.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, sentándose en el borde de la cama—¿Te fastidio? —volvió a preguntar, como dándome otra oportunidad para escoger bien mi respuesta.

Asentí con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la pantalla. No la voltee a ver, la veía por el rabillo del ojo, y también la escuchaba. Entonces ella se acostó de lado en la cama, quedando su rostro frente al mío pero detrás de mi teléfono.

Levanté los ojos del móvil.

—Ah, bueno —Madre se incorporó en la cama, volviendo a quedar sentada al borde de esta. Miró la habitación y luego a mi otra vez—Ya sé —dijo.

Se levantó con pesadez y yo la seguí mirando de reojo a ella y al teléfono. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, la detuve diciendo:

—No me fastidias.

Se giró a mí de nuevo.

—Mm —dijo.

Caminó de vuelta a la cama, y volvió a echarse tal cual como hace un minuto. La miré a la cara.

—Sólo ya no tengo ganas de salir. Me puse a escribir y… nagh —arrugué un poco la nariz y me quité el auricular de la oreja derecha.

Me miraba raro.

—Velo, vamos —su tono era suave, raro—. Entonces demos una vuelta al parque que fuimos anoche.

—Ya me fastidió ese parque.

Torció los labios. Todavía tenía esa mirada rara, como si se contuviera de algo. De mandarme a la verga, quizá.

—Ah, también tú.

—Ya no quiero salir —volví mi atención al móvil—. Ya me puse a escribir —hice una pausa, y teclee la pantalla, como comprobando que lo hacía. Respiré profundo y luego solté el aire por la nariz ruidosamente. Adopté un tono más disgustado—. También ustedes —le reproché—. Me encabrona.

—Te dije que mañana podemos ir, hoy creo que Tía se siente cansada. Fuimos al centro y venimos cargando cosas de ahí. Ella cargó más. Además, creo que no quiere ir porque no tiene dinero para el camión.

Por su puesto, mañana.

—Cómo carajo vamos a ir mañana si entro de tarde. Entro a las cuatro y salgo a las nueve —dejé el celular para mirarla a ella con molestia, comenzando a endurecer mi voz—No. Diez —corregí—. Diez de la noche. Te dije, te lo dije. Pero siempre tienen que hacer sus chingaderas de que al final no. No quiero ir mañana, quería ir hoy.

—¿Por qué no quieres ir mañana?

—¡Porque mañana viene Biológica y todos esos y no quiero ir con ella! Chingado —me exasperé—. También te lo conté, que no me gusta porque se enoja si no hacemos lo que ella dice. Porque ella tiene el coche y ella nos lleva y eso. Y yo quiero ir contigo y ahora que esta Tía también con ella.

—¿Por qué estas molesto? —preguntó entonces, con el mismo tono en que le hablé. Arrugó las cejas, y aunque estaba a oscuras en el cuarto, la luz del santo iluminaba donde estábamos.

—Porque hacen ruido —gruñí— Me molesta. No ustedes, el ruido que hacen, joder. Es molesto, la tele y las pinches novelas. Siempre que voy estás viendo tu novela o película. Me gusta el silencio—le dije. Me miró dolida—. No me molestas, mamá, pero estés o no siempre hay silencio entre nosotros. Hacemos ruidos molestos. Me fastidia.

Terminé ya con ambos cables fuera de mis orejas. Esperaba que se levantara y dijera algo como "Es imposible hablar contigo" "No vuelvo a buscarte", pero no dijo nada, así que proseguí.

—Cuando salí del trabajo me pensaba a ir solo allá —confesé.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer allá?

—Nada, quería subirme a la "Rueda de la Fortuna". Tengo dinero, sabes, podía irme. Eso quería, pero no fui porque se supone que iríamos, pero siempre es lo mismo. Quería ir y subirme a esa madre y pensar cosas mientras veo a la gente desde arriba, coño —le espeté casi gritando.

—No me grites —me dijo, negando con la cabeza—. No soy de la calle o tu amigo al que le mientas la madre por teléfono. Te estoy hablando bien.

—No te estoy gritando —murmuré.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—Ya no —señalé.

Sí, le había alzado la voz. Creo que es costumbre, ella también lo hace. Pero hoy en particular vino a buscarme. No es normal su compartimiento, para nada. Siempre me quejaba de los libros que contaban sus vidas, pero sólo las partes donde pasaban cosas imposibles para alguien que todavía no las ha vivido o murió. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que es realmente aburrido. Hasta esto. Y quería contar esos días aburridos, pero sería tedioso, y hoy no fue un día aburrido, fue bueno. Fue raro, porque mamá no era así.

No, no lo era.

Te das cuenta que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Depende, también. Pero a cualquiera le puede pasar. Y hoy ha sido un día tan fuera de lo normal que he decidido contarlo. Pero sí, es difícil escoger los días exactos en que pasaron cosas geniales, o recordarlos completamente.

Yo creo que todos los días son importantes. Por eso mismo, antes de haber comenzado a teclear como bestia, me plantee contar los días normales. Normales hasta que algo te toma desprevenido y hace la diferencia entre los demás. Lo haré, seguramente. Pero pienso que es como una gotera y la cubeta que pones debajo de ella. De gota en gota se llenará todo y tarde que temprano rebasará los bordes.

—Mira —habló Madre—. Voy a hacerte una pregunta, pero no es para que te enojes —se detuvo. Creo que lo pensó mejor. Yo ya estaba pensando miles de posibilidades de lo que sería—. No, mejor no.

—Ah, mamá. Dímela y ya.

—¿Te quieres ir a vivir con Biológica? —soltó.

Sentí de nuevo ese cosquilleo de alzar la voz.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Nadie dijo eso.

—Ahí está, te estas enojando.

—Pero es que de dónde sacas eso, carajo. Nadie lo dijo —apreté los labios—. Mira, no, no quiero irme con nadie, mierda. No me quiero ir con Biológica. Nunca me voy a ir con ella. Jamás. ¿De acuerdo? Nunca. No quiero, no me preguntes algo que ya te he dicho. No me voy a ir con ella porque no quiero y ya —parecía que estaba lamentándome de algo por la manera en que hablé. Como de súplica.

La primera vez que le hablo con muchos insultos. La primera vez que le digo lo que pienso al momento sin preocupaciones. La primera vez que en vez de tirarme a loco me escucha, y no por los insultos. Creo que dio de buenas.

—Te lo pregunto porque dices que estas fastidiado. Fastidiado de aquí, de mí. Pienso que te buscaste un trabajo porque te quieres ir —desde este punto, su voz comenzó a quebrarse— Yo también estoy fastidiada, Mihael. Estamos acostumbrados que cada año salimos en verano. Yo quiero salir, tu papá quiere salir —apretó los labios y noté que estaba tensa. Infló las mejillas y se atoró con la siguiente palabra—. Pero ese pu, puto coche se volvió a echar a perder. Tú lo viste. Ya se llevó todo el dinero que teníamos. Quince mil pesos costó, ni una semana. Tenemos la deuda del dinero que le prestamos a Tío —estaba llorando, pero ella era callada, "tranquila". Estaba casi normal sino fuera porque su voz se escuchaba rasposa, y algunas lágrimas salían, pero nada más—. Pienso que quieres trabajar por eso, sé que algún día me tengo que quedar sola. Pero tú ahora me quieres abandonar.

Sí, me sentí mal. Realmente mal. Pero también me sentía bien, porque por fin ella sabía lo que yo pasaba en ese mismo instante. Mal, muy mal. Era feo sentirse de aquella manera. El eco de los voladores (fuegos artificiales) hacia ambientación a nuestra plática. Verano. Eso era.

—No te voy a abandonar.

Abracé a Madre y ella a mí. Se acomodó sobre mi pecho. No acostumbro escribir así, pero bueno. Ella prosiguió, y yo solté un par de gotas saladas por los ojos, y ya.

—No creas —respiró con dificultad—, que quiero ir allá los domingos. Voy porque, pues, porque soy la compañera de tu papá. Ya no quiero ir ahí —masculló—. Y también ese pobre que está ahí encerrado, ojalá se resuelvan sus problemas para que pueda salir.

—Sí —dije.

Tan rápido como se descontroló, recuperó la compostura. Besó mi mejilla, y se levantó. Así era ella, y así era yo. Dejó de llorar y su rostro adquirió un semblante neutro.

—No quiero un sándwich.

—Hoy si comiste toda tu comida —contestó— ¿Sólo quieres la fruta?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Después podemos ir al parque.

Es curioso que haya pasado eso, porque leí un libro para jóvenes donde una mamá lloraba y me pareció estúpido, hasta llegué a pensar «vieja maricona». Pero no, también mi mamá lloró, y yo le di tres o dos lágrimas mías. Se quebró, y me pareció un poco incómodo, porque las cosas con ella no son así. Sin embargo, creo que también yo aprendí algo: no hacer a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan. Si yo me sentía mal cuando Madre me ignoraba, seguramente ella igual cuando yo le mal contestaba en ese aspecto. Ignorarla, pues. El detalle era que no lo hacía, sólo era muy seco. «Sí» «Bueno» «Qué bien» «Qué alegría».

Cómo le cagaba el sarcasmo.

Cómo me cagaba que no entendiera mi humor.

Pero al final, hubo un momento de paz.

…

Y joder, ¿en serio hay épocas en el que el drama se acumula? ¿En esas épocas los escritores aprovechan para escribir sus historias? Creo que hoy es un día bueno. Me pregunto por qué si soy tan inteligente cometo mamadas tan grandes en mi casa pero en la calle le arreglo los pedos a los demás.

No, no. En mi casa soy Mihael, y en la calle me llaman Mello.

Mello.

Mello-cogí, Mello-follé.

Qué estupidez.

…

Qué hueva con mis pensamientos, en serio.

**286-287**

Camino al parque no podía parar de pensar en Matt. En todo el día, incluso cuando quería ir con Madre, Tía y Ella a la fiesta, realmente pensaba en cómo se sentía estar con

Matt en ese tipo de situaciones. Cuando salíamos contadas veces, era una experiencia con adrenalina pura. No sólo en el sentido de aventura, sino la lucha interna de la inexperiencia en el tema social. Era difícil ejecutar una acción y no esperar lo peor.

¿Acaso era falta de seguridad en mis decisiones, o es que no le tenía la suficiente confianza a Matt como para mostrarle un gesto lindo de mi parte?

Entonces me empieza a doler el pecho. Y me cabe la idea de que lo extraño.

No.

Sí lo extraño. Pero también extraño mi dignidad y me controlo un poco.

Quisiera hablar con Matt, y preguntarle si podríamos ir a la fiesta. Seguramente será un «no» porque es de noche. Después de todo, ¿qué más puedo perder? ¿Cuánto tiempo le toma a uno desacostumbrarse de una persona con la que llevas tres años sin descanso?

Cada que me acuerdo, siento todos los sentimientos que fueron de aquel tiempo. Y después, ya no siento nada. Nada que no sea el recuerdo de los viejos tiempos.

Me pregunto si ese es el proceso de desenamoramiento.

Me alegra que todavía quede algo de esperanza en mí.

Porque si amar con locura ya duele, ver como ese amor se apaga duele cuatrocientas veces más. Es como volverse a enamorar. Tu cabeza da vueltas y quisieras estrangular a todos porque no tienes lo que quieres. No tienes tu dosis de droga. Estás en abstinencia de todo.

Todo me recuerda a él y a ese lugar.

Estoy siendo superficial.

Sí, me estoy muriendo por mi maldita droga. Matt es una clase de morfina, o una droga alucinógena.

Estoy hablando como retrasado. Bueno, escribiendo.

—Linger on… your pale blue eyes —repetía aunque la canción dijera otra cosa.

Ojos pálidos y azules. El detalle es que son ojos verde esmeralda. Son hermosos. He visto muchos ojos hermosos, y los de Matt son de mis favoritos.

Madre, Tía y Ella venían detrás mientras yo daba pasos largos pero lentos en la acera, con las manos escondidas en mi camisa y escuchando música. Estaba distraído, pensando en todo ese rollo, y a veces pisaba mal y me iba de lado. No es muy común eso. Las dos primeras parecían niñas de secundaria relajeando, y yo me las quedaba viendo cuando me paraba a esperarlas porque iban como tortugas.

—Camina —me dijo Ella.

—No.

—Mira, otro muerto —dijo ahora Ella a todos, señalando el velatorio que estaba cruzando la calle.

La puerta de cristal era lo suficientemente grande para ser parte esencial de dos paredes, por lo que se podía ver todo y a la gente. En el estacionamiento había muchos carros, y fuera de él también.

—Ay mamá, ¿y hora quién se habrá muerto? —preguntó tía en tono de juego.

—¡Se murió el presidente! —opinó Ella.

—Vamos y entramos de colados. Y que nos toque un cafecito y unas galletitas. Total que llorar nos sale barato.

Me dio por reír, pero no lo hice.

Cuando llegamos al parque, les conté sobre mi día de trabajo. Ellas opinaron lo mismo que Padre, y yo lo acepté. Era algo raro, porque nunca lo había pensado a pesar de que digo que ya «lo sé» todo el tiempo.

—Te falta un poco de malicia —dijeron ambas.

—Pero como dijo tu papá, te sirve de experiencia en un ambiente de trabajo y el convivir con otros compañeros del mismo.

Yo sólo asentí.

—Sí, te falta malicia. Para la próxima ya sabes, mejor no cuentes cuánto ganaste, porque salen las envidias y las competencias…

Tía asintió en aprobación a lo que decía Madre.

—Si te vuelven a preguntar, diles que «Pues, como unos cuarenta o treinta pesos. La verdad no sé». No seas tan sincero, mejor evitamos mal entendidos.

—Pero es que… —dudé— Yo no soy así. Digo, eso, malicia. Yo confié.

—Sí, hijo, pero la malicia sirve para estar más pendiente y no dejarse. Evitar ese tipo de cosas.

Malicia. Me falta malicia.

—Bien —dije.

Malicia.

Pasó una puta estrella fugaz. Joder, una maldita estrella fugaz. Y no se me ocurrió nada para pedir al instante (aunque eso lo hice porque Ella jodió con pedir un deseo), así que cuando me desesperé, me vino una cosa a la mente: Matt.

Doce de la noche, ya era sábado.

Con lo del cuento del café y el muerto, alguien sugirió ir a OXXO por uno. Y Madre increíblemente no dijo que no.

Gasté treinta pesos de lo ganado ayer en un café híbrido de muchos sabores y en invitarles algo a las mujeres ya que andaban de pesadas con el cuento de que trabajo y un poco no hace daño. Sí, me falta malicia.

—¿Qué sabor es? —preguntó la cajera.

—Café original.

—Son veinte pesos.

**Sujetalibros**

De noche se veía demasiado diferente, parecía otro lugar que no fuese allá. Uno exactamente igual, pero en otra dimensión.

Caminé con mi vaso grande de café alrededor del dispensador del mismo, hasta quedar detrás de él. Miré la zona de congelados. Sándwiches con ingredientes bastante raros, pero ricos. Repasé sus precios, y caminé hacia la izquierda, con el dispensador de salchichas para hot-dogs y esas sopas instantáneas.

Tenía ganas de una sopa instantánea sabor a pollo.

Ladee ligeramente la cabeza, y me giré un poco a la derecha para observar de reojo las mesas. La mesa junto a los congelados.

Mi respiración era tranquila, y estoy seguro que fue un momento extremo de melancolía, pues me tomé el tiempo de caminar hasta esta, dejar caer mi mano y mirar fijamente mi silla.

Me senté en ella, por supuesto. Y miré al frente. Destapé mi café y lo removí con el popote mientras le soplaba.

Estaba serio, como siempre.

Ella vino y se sentó bruscamente, azotando las palmas con fuerza en la superficie.

—Ponle azúcar, allá hay azúcar.

—No. Ya tiene.

—¿No está amargo?

Negué.

—Bueno.

La miré. Abrió un sobre de azúcar y se lo echó todo a la boca.

—Te vas a volver Zucaritas Dos —le dije.

No respondió, sino tiró la envoltura y abrió un dulce picante. También la ignoré a partir de ahí.

Me dediqué a enfriar un poco el contenido del vaso, girando el cilindro delgado para crear un remolino pequeño dentro.

**+198 y ½**

Cada que le soplaba, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos ante el humo caliente que soltaba el agua de la sopa instantánea.

Cada tanto alzaba los ojos para asegurarme de que Matt todavía me tenía los ojos encima. Pero, siendo sinceros, más parecía que miraba a través de mí y no a mí.

Pienso que probablemente está intentando desesperadamente saber qué tanto me guardo adentro. Por eso su mirada.

Es inútil de todas maneras. Ya lo he intentado, y no sirve.

—¿Qué? —le espeté.

—Nada —dijo.

Su tono era igual al mío. Sin emociones.

—Ah.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada.

—Te conozco.

—¿Qué tienes tú? —le pregunté entonces, metiendo un poco mi dedo meñique a la sopa para saber si aún está muy caliente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo nada —se encogió de hombros—, sólo te miro.

Asentí.

—Qué bien.

—Sí.

Continué moviendo la sopa con la cuchara de plástico con mucha pesadez, solo contemplando cómo la pasta se iba inflando.

Quería decir algo, pero el pequeño muro de emociones se iba derrumbando conforme la idea se hacía más presente y los pinchazos en mis extremidades no paraban de molestar para ejecutar lo que pensaba.

Mantuve la calma, y le sostuve un momento la mirada, hasta que voces conocidas me hicieron voltear.

Ellos.

No les di mucho tiempo.

Cuando por fin quedó la temperatura, le pasé el bote a Matt para que comiera primero. Creo que tardamos diez minutos en acabar la sopa, y no dijimos algo que no nos hayamos dicho alguna otra vez. No era el lugar ni el momento.

Revisé la hora mientras él bebía jugo de mango.

—Deja eso —me regañó.

—Son la 1:25 —le ignoré y seguí mirando el móvil—. Ya tenemos que irnos.

—A la 1:30.

—Bueno.

No dije nada más. Miré por la ventana. Había una pareja en su auto, hablando.

—No estés molesto —dijo con cansancio.

—No lo estoy —negué, imitando su tono y volteando a verle—. En serio.

Él sonrió un poco, pero no se veía alegre.

—Te amo.

—También yo, Matt. ¿Vas a estar hoy?

—Síp —asintió.

Esperé un momento antes de hablar. Estaba nervioso, mucho.

Le tomé la mano.

—Estoy fastidiado de hablar de la escuela y esos pendejos, sabes. Quiero hablar de algo, no sé. Tú sabes.

—Yo también. Sabes que nunca voy a dejarte.

Suspiré y torcí los labios.

—Sí. Pero no estoy hablando de eso ahora —hice una pausa, alzando una mano y palmeando la mesa—. Es que, quiero decirte muchas cosas pero, no quiero hablar de esas cosas en el maldito salón. Quiero estar solo contigo.

Creo que parecía un perro suplicando.

—Lo sé, Mello. Yo también, joder, también quiero estar contigo así. También quiero ir contigo a algún lado, pero no es mi culpa que mis padres…

De nuevo.

—Ya sé, coño —interrumpí, girando los ojos. Miré a otro lado—. No hay tiempo.

Silencio.

Bajé la mirada a mi bulto, y saqué otra vez el teléfono.

—Mello.

—1:29.

—Joder.

—1:30.

—No.

—Vamos.

—Mierda, Mello.

Me levanté de la silla y cargué mi bulto en un hombro. Avancé un poco a la salida y me volví a él. Seguía sentado, entonces alcé las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Ya.

—Pues ya —dije en un resoplido de risa, abriendo la puerta—. Vamos —salí.

Fue entonces que se levantó, tiró la basura y salió a donde le esperaba. Lo miré.

—Pues adiós.

Dejó salir aire contenido de su boca y me miró molesto.

—No.

—Te amo —dije inmediatamente.

Seguía igual.

—Yo más.

—Uy.

Nada.

—Adiós.

—No. Hasta pronto.

—Ajá —reí quedamente.

Le hice la mano y pero no me devolvió el gesto. Cuando comenzó a caminar para ir al paradero, le llamé otra vez.

—¡Matt!

Se giró a mí.

—¿Qué?

Sonreí con sorna.

—Dame un beso.

Pude notar su expresión dolida y enfurecida rápidamente, antes de volver a andar. Y yo me reí, reí porque era un maldito.

Un beso. No podía darme un beso. Porque ambos somos chicos (lo típico) y me gusta jugar con eso.

Matt no podía darme un beso porque todo se acabaría.

Sólo a escondidas.

**287**

Estuvimos un rato sentados en las mesas que hay afuera del establecimiento. El aire era muy fresco, agradable. De noche la calle tenía un panorama diferente.

Cruzando la calle había un AutoZone, ya estaba cerrado, pero habían coches estacionados y personas comiendo sándwiches sobre el capó de los mismos. El ruido era similar al de un parque, por había niños corriendo a libertad en este.

Me imaginé que eran viajeros que hacían paradas nocturnas antes de continuar. Quizás familias de vacaciones por los niños.

Estaban pasando muchos tráileres extravagantes, enormes y con muchas luces adornándolos. Es la avenida que lleva al periférico.

Cuando terminamos, cruzamos al AutoZone, pasamos la gasolinera que estaba a su lado, y también las tiendas de servicio. Subway, una pastelería y un 7 eleven.

Justo al pasar frente a un baño de la gasolinera, escuchamos muchas risas. Así que me paré en frente y di una risota, seguido de Ella y Tía. Me sentí demasiado bien, me estaba divirtiendo. Salimos corriendo por los sujetos decidían asomarse. Reímos más.

Por alguna extraña razón, Matt se me vino a la mente. Pero no encontré algún recuerdo similar que hubiera tenido con él.

—Sólo queda una semana de clase, ¿No? —le pregunté a Madre.

—¿Qué? —arrugó las cejas con extrañeza—. No, si entras el veinticuatro —dijo, sacando el teléfono y poniéndose sus lentes. Me acerqué a ella para ver lo que hacía. Revisó su calendario—. Mmm, velo. Faltan dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas?

—Sí.

Dos semanas.

Era mucho.

Bueno.

Pasó algo más divertido aún. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la gasolinera, Madre iba cantando alegremente mientras balanceaba una bolsa, pero al pasar en una bodega ella pegó un brinco que sonó a chillido de perro. Había un borracho tirado.

—Oye mira, si dejaron aquí al muerto —rio Tía.

Casi me orinaba. Casi.

* * *

**Bookends - Simon and Garfunkel**


End file.
